


and we could watch this all fall into place

by w4st3d4u



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old-Luke, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anyways, Clemmings, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Is that a thing, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, and met a bunch of fans, gushy and sweet, his lips were extra red, michael with bleached-white hair, my first fic please go easy on me, where he wore all black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4st3d4u/pseuds/w4st3d4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where luke is sleepy and michael gets a migraine for a very obvious reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we could watch this all fall into place

michael was dying.

 

*dead.

 

he didn't want to board this flight and there was already someone in his assigned seat, so while he waited to get to the back, he pulled out his phone and put himself on airplane mode.

 

unfortunately, the only open place to sit was next to a really anxious-looking kid who couldn't have been more than sixteen all the way in the back of the plane.

 

michael sighed and messed with his fringe as they took off; the kid was listening to loud rock music and the headache pounding in michael's ears made the blood rush to his cheeks. his left eyebrow felt like it would make him go blind, his eyes fell shut and he whimpered softly as the pain grew, his heart sped up and his hands felt cold. something was _wrong_.

 

the boy looked at him and turned the volume down in pity. the kid was wearing jeans and a hoodie, but he was all fidgety and sleepy-looking, bouncing his knee in a bizarre pattern while scratching at his thigh to keep himself awake. michael barely took a proper look at him as well, until he came back from the bathroom and their eyes met. michael thought the shade of blue in the boy's eyes was scary and beautiful at the same time, metallic and glimmery and alien all at once. the boy fell asleep after a while, his neck stretched back to show the bob of his adams apple as he swallowed.

 

some time or another, the boy's head fell onto michael's milk-white shoulder, and-

 

 _ **fuck!**_ **_what the hell was happening?_**

 

the feeling was scorching him, almost.

 

michael breathed in slowly and took a look at the once-clear space over the expanse of his chest- from his collarbone to his jaw, on the dip in the middle of his neck where the bones met- there was a galaxy, nearly.

 

dots of stars burned into his skin, the moon and the sun and planets spread over his shoulder, the silver of comets shining off of his normally dull color and the pitch-black of some rocks stinging the most.

 

 _his soulmate touch_.

 

the boy, however, had woken up and had his hand pressed to the side of his face, fingertips dancing over the corner of his mouth, a complete etching of what michael's chest now held replicated onto his cheek, part of his nose, his jaw, around his eyebrow and curving around his hair that was sort of swooped across his forehead but also fashioned into a fauxhawk (michael didn't really care. it made the boy look young and soft and snuggly and michael really wanted to ~~hump him~~  feel his- their- soul mark).

 

he was curious, letting his fingers dip into the stars that shone a bit right near the corner of his eye.

 

"my name is luke," he said quietly, smiling just the smallest bit while he stared down at his feet. luke's bright irises twinkled just slightly, lining up with the silver engraved along his eyelid and let fall one of the stars from his eyelash onto the tip of his nose as his cheeks flushed dark red and the blush spread to his neck.

 

the older fucked with his hair, grinning so hard that his eyes crinkled and the comets on his collarbone darkened.

 

 

_"i'm michael."_


End file.
